Gratefulness!
by RayneaLuna
Summary: Luffy has a dream about his only navigator's being... /I dedicated this to Nami, since we dunno when she'll come back,!
1. Chapter 1

_**I dedicated this story to NAMI**_ __ _ **It's been forever since your last appearance Nami. OP didn't feel right without you,,!**_ _( least 4 me)_ _ **=3=**_

 _ **{**_ _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _ **: OP IS CLEARLY NOT MINE! IT'S OWNED BY ODA-SENSEI!}**_

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

Thousand Sunny Go was so noisy. On the grassy deck there were held a celebration. The battle in Dressrosa was far behind. Luffy, Zoro and the others has come to the promise land, Zou where his other crew waited with Heart Pirates. Some of their encounters in Dressrosa were there too; Sabo and the revolutionary army, Bartolomeo, Cavendish, even Rebecca was coming. Some was stuffing their stomach and some has drinking contest, but everyone were laughing and cheering like there's no tomorrow.

"Sanji more meat!" demanded Luffy while still holding two big meats in each hand.

"I'm preparing it now. Just shut up and wait, you shitty captain!" replied Sanji back. But there's a little smile on his face after saying that. Luffy just answered with "Ok" and back having a conversation with his brother. Just then, he realized that someone was not joining the party. After scanning the deck, he spotted _her_ standing alone on the upper deck near Sunny's head and was looking far to the horizon.

"Oi Nami! What're you doing there? Come and join us!" called Luffy while waving his meat, I mean his hand. (-_-')

Nami slightly turned to face him and just gave him a little smile. Luffy pulled down his waving hand and wondered what's wrong with his navigator. He's about to ask that question out loud when something caught his sight. In Nami's white dress there's a stain of red around her left abdomen. And the little stain spread quickly and some were dripping on the floor. _It's blood!_ thought Luffy. He began to panic and immediately called for Chopper to check on her. But the reindeer doctor didn't listen and still playing with Usopp.

"Oi Chopper, stop playing around and treat Nami!" he began to yell like mad. He then yelled to Sanji too. If it's him he won't let anything happened to his mellorine, right? But like Chopper, Sanji just keep cooking. Angry, he tried to stand up to reach Nami. But his body won't budge. He can't move, let alone lift a finger. Like his body was glued on the ground. Then, Luffy's eyes widened.

There's a big shadow crept behind Nami's back. It tried to reach her. Nami still has that smile on her face while the others still continued their party like they didn't see what happened on the upper deck. Luffy tried his best to move and yelled to Nami to run, but this time his voice won't come out. Nami now fully face her captain and said a word that Luffy will never accept.

"Sorry," she whispered. Despite the ruckus that surrounded him, Luffy could hear that word very cleary. Then the shadow pulled Nami and she fell to the sea. Even though he can't see what happened down there, even though he knew that Nami is a good swimmer, he understood that she won't make it to the surface.

 _No way, this can't be happening! Not Nami… No…_ "Namiiiii…" his voice back, he can move now, but it's too late. He couldn't save her, all he did was watching her. The blood, the shadow, how she fell and her last word, all still clear in his mind. "Give her back! Give my nakama back! Give Nami back!" he pleaded to no one in particular. Then the crowded begin to fade, before everything disappearing Luffy yelled on the top of his lung, "NAAAAMIIIIIIIIII…"

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

Somewhere among the ruin in Dressrosa there are a bunch of injured people gathered. Luffy was one among them. He's still unconscious due to the tiredness after his fight, though princess Mansherry has helped him to heal. He's the only one who hasn't regain consciousness. His brother, Sabo made a call to revolutionary army base to deliver a quick report about their investigation. Robin was having a conversation with Koala whilst Usopp made a call to Sunny Go beside them. Bartholomeo was happy to have a chance fighting alongside his dreamy idols. Zoro was sleeping beside Luffy in his usual position. Franky was playing with the Tontatta. Law was trying to tend the injured people with Rebecca's help. And Cavendish slept not far from them.

After making a call Sabo came back to stay by his little brother's side. That's when he realized something off about Luffy. He moved uncomfortably, his eye brows are twitching like he's in pain. He breathed uncontrollably and mumbled something coherent. Sabo tried to wake him up by calling his name and shake him. His call awake Zoro instead, Robin and Koala turned their attention to where Luffy is.

"What's the matter Sabo-kun?" asked Koala once she's beside him. Sabo just shake his head still tried to wake his brother. By just a second, everyone has their attention on Luffy's condition.

"Looks like he has a nightmare," stated Law. Right now, they could make what Luffy said.

"' _Give her back'_? Who…" but Sabo's question was answered right away. Luffy awake while screaming one name that they never thought, someone who's not there with them.

"NAMIIII…"

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _ **Don't worry! Will be there another chapter… I planned to make this a two-shot story only. I'm not good action writing genre, so please don't expect more… Let me know your opinion 'bout this chappy, k?! ^^**_

 _ **Thanx in advance,,!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got to update the second chappy… = _ ='**

 **Sorry it took a bit longer, just finished my last term test. For the reviewer of previous chapter, thank's a lot! I really appreciate your thought. Mind giving the remaining chapters some too?...**

 **WARNING:** **there will be some OOC and spoilers,,** _ **or not**_ **?!**

 **Just read then!**

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

"NAMIII…" Luffy screamed, his hand was reaching out. Eyes were wetting. His vision blurred. And once he could see clearer, he began to search like crazy. Asking everyone where Nami is and told them that she's in danger that they have to save her quickly.

"Calm down Luffy! Nami's not here," said Zoro. Luffy snapped at him, "What do you mean she's not here?" he threateningly asked his first mate. "Of course she's not, she was drowned and deadly injured you know?! I've asked you guys to save her but you just laughed your ass off and continued the party as if nothing happened!" he yelled furiously. This surprised everyone there, including his brother.

"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted, hand clutching his Wado Ichimonji tightly. He took a deap breathed and continued, "Nami's in Zou. She's with ero-cook, Brook and Chopper. Did you forget? You've permitted them to go there ahead," explained Zoro more calmly. Luffy tried to calm down and adjust the information he heard. He then looked around once more and observed everything which he rarely did. He remembered that he's in Dressrosa and was beating the crap out of Dofflamingo. He did order the Sunny Go team to go on ahead and will meet them in the next island. _So what was that I saw? It felt so real…_

Robin immediately instructed Usopp to give the den-den mushi to Luffy. He was talking to Brook before and asked the living skeleton to call their navigator immediately. "Here Luffy, it's connecting to Sunny Go!" said Usopp while handing him the receiver. Then Nami's voice was heard from the snail.

"Nami! You okay? Are you injured? You're fine right? You're not bleeding right? Chopper, has Chopper checked on you? You should be treated!" Luffy asked her, the panicked resurfaced. His chest felt heavy and his heart begin to beat like it's going to explode. Ace's dying figure while hugged him flew in his mind. Nami's bad condition back on the Grand Line appeared uninvited. And for once he really prayed that the scene he just watched did not happen in the real time.

"What are you blabbering about? I'm perfectly fine. Still as beautiful as you remember captain, not even a scratch could be found," she answered confidently. Without him realizing, Luffy let out a relief sigh. The people around him just smirking or sweat dropped at Nami's bold statement! Though he's a bit relieved to hear her voice he still can't let go the worry.

Nami could sense the uneasiness her captain held and gave a more detailed answered, "Luffy, Sanji-kun is here. You do know he will be my shield voluntary right? Not to mention Brook and Chopper, even I can defend myself too. There's nothing to worry about! I value my own life like I value a treasure, you know." Nami could hear Usopp and Zoro approve her logic, even Chopper who just listened from the dining table assure Luffy that Nami is really okay.

"What's wrong? Why you asked that anyway?" she questioned after a moment of pause. Luffy's trust for his navigator was way greater than his other nakama, even his first mate. He only could talk to Zoro if he needed man's talk or discussing a matter that related to the crew, but to Nami he could talk anything. About his past, his family, his happiness, even his worried. If he's really in trouble he will go seeking comfort from her and usually he did that unconsciously or instinctively.

Luffy took a long and deep breathed before answering. Zoro began to move far enough followed by Usopp then Franky who carried the little creatures around his big body, the others too started to retreat to give him a little space to talk freely. His brother put a hand on his shoulder then walked away to the corner near Koala and Robin. On the other side, something happen exactly the same. Sanji who was preparing snack for Nami and Momonosuke was going out of the kitchen while lighting a new cigarette, Chopper who sat in the dining table before tailing the cook, Brook and Momonosuke were already outside playing in the swing. It somehow liked an unspoken rule for the crew, and the captain along with his navigator didn't bother to say anything about that. Nami adjust her seat on the sofa and listened to Luffy's story without interrupting him until he finished.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

Nami took a pretty long pause after he finished and calmly said, "It's just a dream Luffy. Nothing will happen! I won't suddenly get injured and there won't be a shadow that pulled me off the ship. Besides, if it will happen the others will notice. And I know you will move even faster to catch me before I fall, am I wrong?" Luffy just shook his head without saying anything as if Nami could see him. "Well, if I have to conclude you just tired and unconsciously looked for my present. In short, you just miss me, ok?" she joked. Luffy just stay still in his position and still held the same expression then quietly say "I think" more like to himself.

"Go get some more rest! I know you have a hard fight there, right?" Nami continued, looked like she really didn't hear his reply.

"How about you? If I remember, you guys were against Big Mom before," Nami gave Luffy a nervous laugh and said, "We somehow manage to come to an agreement. They came for Caesar. I said we will do the punishment harder than they could imagine, and if we don't have any use of him and he's still alive then we'll offer him to them," Luffy let out his signature "shishishi" which made Nami smile in the other side. "I'll tell you everything once you set your foot on Sunny Go. That is why,! Hurry up and finish whatever business you guys have there and come back quickly! You hear me?!" said Nami in her command tone. Her voice is loudly enough to be heard by her other crew/non-crew members even Cavendish was awake from his slumber.

"MINNA… PREPARED TO RETURN TO SUNNY GO!" he yelled and were answered with "Ou" not only from the Straw Hat pirates. Robin just giggled and said "Looks like the captain has recovered,"

"He's really something," voiced Rebecca who stood not far from Robin which earned a smile from the latter.

"But Luffy, how…" Usopp was about to ask how they will go to Zou when Luffy called his brother. "You have a ship with you right? Give us a ride!"

"Huh?!"

"I want you to meet Nami and the others too!" he continued. Sabo sighed then grin, "Well, seem like I too have to give a proper regard for _someone_ who has been taking care of my brother," he replied.

"Sabo- _kun!_ " yelled a brown haired woman beside him. Sabo brace himself if Koala is going to burst out at him. She put both her palms on either side of his cheek and press them hardly, "That's a good choice. I want to have a little talk with this Nami too," she said. Behind her Robin commented, "You two sometime looked like the spitting image of Nami and Luffy," and the said two just looked at her dumbfound.

"Nami, we'll be there sooner. Just wait for awhile! Where's Sanji?" Luffy talked back to Nami through den-den mushi. "Don't worry! Sanji- _kun_ is preparing as much food for you guys. Chopper is preparing some medicine if you still need any. And Brook will welcome you with his new song," answered Nami.

"How about you? What will you offer for our return?" asked Franky.

"Me? Hmmm let's see… I'll give you guys my sweetest and cutest smile. It will recover your injury and tiredness even faster than Chopper's medicine you know?!" she replied jokingly and was got many different feedbacks from almost everyone in Luffy's side, not to mention the other three in her side, while Luffy himself just laughed freely in his comrades antics and comments. And the thick atmosphere which circling them before was washed away.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter… Please enjoy the ending,, ^,**

 **Specially dedicated to my supporters! Who are they?** _ **It could be you~**_ _(kidding_ _)_

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

Some hours later, Sabo's ship was arrived at Zou Island and was docked not far from Thousand Sunny Go. Bartolomeo's ship was there too, he insisted to come along to meet the rest of his idol. When they were in sight, Sanji has prepared barbeque party on the side land still nearby Sunny Go. Brook played a cheerful melody to welcome his captain and friends from the roof of observatory room. Chopper and Momonosuke were screaming while jumping and waving by Brook's side. Only Nami who is not there, without second thought Luffy stretched his right arm and used his _gum-gum rocket_ to fly directly on the grassy deck and bumped hardly into the tied Caesar who was sleeping near the main mast.

"Nami!" he yelled and run toward the women's room and practically kicked the door. Then a deafening shout was heard from the woman and a second later a huge lightning was erupted from there. The audience who witnessed the scene just left jaw dropped, including Sanji who this time didn't do anything about his mellorine intruder. The rubber man himself stood still in front of the room's broken door, didn't expect to get an attack from inside.

"Luffy… Don't surprise me like that!" Nami said after a minute while holding her left chest. She still could hear her beating heart. She closed her eyes, inhaled then exhaled and did it once again, she could hear Luffy's giggle who might found the image in front of him pretty amusing. Nami opened her eyes and got the second surprise. Luffy is now standing in front of her, looked like he used his Gear Second to move that quickly and circled his arm around her – _normally, without stretching/doubling_. "L-Luffy, w-what are…" but Nami's words were cut with an even tighter hug. He inhaled deeply Nami's like orange scent, made sure that this time wasn't just a dream. That _she_ is really there, in his reach, in his arms, and more importantly she's fine. Just like she said before, she's still as beautiful as he remember, perfectly well without even a scratch. "Thank's Nami…" he whispered, "Thank you for being well." Nami smiled and hug him back. "Thank you too, for returning in one piece…" she replied then spotted a flower's petal from the ceiling and understood why nobody came after the ruckus they caused.

 *****O.N.E.** **.** **P.I.E.C.E*****

 _But of course, we never knew that the nightmare might happen in the far future. Though probably it won't be as bad as the dream itself, still it could make our carefree and happy-go-lucky future Pirate King go on rampage…_

 *****F.I.N*****

 **How was that,, how was that? Good enough~? Or bad?! Or…**

 **Well, just let me know your mind about this last scene… Thank's for reading, reviewing and even following this story. And my deepest apology if it's not quite satisfied you… *bow***

 **See you at another LuNa fiction~~ *waving* (** _Nami… Come back soon Nami…_ TT **)**


End file.
